Heart Attack
by Sleep Illusion
Summary: [One shot] [Song fic] Aprenderás que muchas veces... no es necesario que se lo digas de frente para que él se entere. [Re escrito]


**Disclaimer****:** Bajoterra no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Asaph Fipke y Nerd Corps. Así como también, la canción 'Heart Attack' no me pertenece.

**Summary:** Aprenderás que muchas veces… no tienes que decírselo de frente para que él se entere.

**Palabras:** 2111 (sin notas de autor)

**Género:** Romance/Friendship.

**Pairing****:** Eli &amp; Trixie

**N/A: **Hola a todos. Por el momento no tengo nada que decir (o escribir, en este caso), solo tal vez que este OS/SF está narrado desde el punto de vista de Trixie. Espero que no haya quedado muy OoC (ese, de hecho, es mi mayor miedo en cada cosa que escribo), así que, por ahora, les dejare pasar de lleno a la historia. Enjoy it!

* * *

_**Putting all my fences up**_

_**Cause I never wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**_

_**When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll**_

_**Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball**_

Nunca saque mi amor a flote. Nunca le di mucha importancia al tema del amor y prefería pasar de él, y aunque en el pasado aparecieron muchos chicos, nunca le di oportunidad a ninguno. No me interesaba… o, tal vez, solo no quería darle oportunidad al incorrecto… No quería que jugaran con mis emociones…

Muchas me decían que fácilmente podría conseguir a quien quisiera. Me insinuaban que si no estaba interesada en el amor, entonces, que simplemente jugara con alguien, como si de un muñeco o una pelota se tratase, que no importaba. Al final, para ellas, solo era "diversión"…

Pero, para mí, jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas solo para que no jugaran con los míos, no era ni moral ni humanamente correcto, lo consideré hasta sádico… Simplemente, yo no soy así…

Por eso, nunca me considere partidaria del amor…

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Painting my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**_

Así que… no entiendo cómo es que tú eres diferente. No entiendo cómo es que tú me haces querer actuar femenina, pintar mis uñas, usar perfume e incluso tacones, cosa que no pensaría hacer si estuviera cuerda…

No entiendo cómo es que tu presencia me pone nerviosa y haces que me sonroje. ¿Por qué? Si nunca me había pasado. ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué tienes de especial? ¿Por qué tenía que ser causa tuya que mi corazón latiera de esta manera?...

¿Sabes? ¡Ni siquiera puedo tocarte o tan siquiera mirarte a los ojos! Porque tengo temor a que me descubras… A que descubras lo que logras provocar en mí…

Entonces… Si es así… No me dejas otra opción…

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

Sí, es verdad. Tú sacas lo mejor de mí y me haces querer superarme a mí misma. Es cierto, pero no pienso, ni por descuido demostrarlo ante ti… Después de tanto tiempo, no pareceré débil ante el amor…

Pondré mis defensas, construiré mis muros y, ten por seguro, que no dejare que descubras mi secreto… No dejare que sepas que estoy enamorada, cuando yo no pedí enamorarme…

Nunca lo hice. Nunca lo imaginé. No estaba en mis planes… Y ahora, ocultarlo… Hará que sufra mi corazón…

_**Never put the steps for the other guys**_

_**When you come around, I get paralyzed**_

_**And everytime I try to be myself**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_

En serio… ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú el que me el chico que me hiciera actuar así?... Ningún otro chico lo había logrado… Así que, sinceramente, no entiendo cómo es que para ti fue tan natural como respirar…

¿Qué tienes tú?... ¿Cómo es que logras que me derrumbe? Porque ni yo misma lo sé… No sé por qué contigo el actuar y el hablar se vuelven tareas titánicas… No lo sé, pero, tú logras que me paralice...

Me estoy volviendo loca. Lo he intentado todo, y tengo claro que a fingir no me servirá de nada… Pero ser yo misma, al parecer, no funciona… ¡¿Es que acaso alguien me tiene que enseñar a como ser 'yo'?!...

A veces, no puedo evitar llorar a solas… Me entristezco, me enojo, sufro y me rio (si, lo hago, pero de mi misma por sentirme tan patética)… Trato de responderme, de calmarme, de consolarme… Y, trato de encontrar ayuda dentro de mí…

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Seems more trouble than it all was worth**_

_**I gasp for air**_

_**It feels so good but you know it hurts**_

De verdad que es injusto…. Más que eso. Es un karma, un castigo, un martirio… ¡O lo que sea!... Sinceramente, ya no me importa…

Solo sé que es mucho más complicado de lo que fue con los demás… Con ellos no lo tuve que pensar para saber qué pasaba, principalmente, porque ellos no provocaban en mi lo que tu logras…

Necesito descansar, despejar mi mente, respirar, recuperarme… Porque si, enamorarme fue como encontrar una luz, que se sintió tan bien, que me fascinó y que me hizo volverme adicta a tu presencia…

Pero, donde hay luz existe oscuridad y, que esa oscuridad por el momento opaque la luz, hace que me duela el alma… Pero, creo que eso lo sabes… Eres cruel… Porque, de alguna manera, sabes que estoy sufriendo…

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Painting my nails and wear perfume**_

_**For you**_

_**Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms**_

_**They're burning I'd rather be known**_

_**And there's no one else to blame**_

_**So scared I'll take off in a run**_

_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_

_**And I burst into flames**_

¡Ya basta! ¡No más juegos!... ¡No quiero perder!... ¡No quiero sufrir por culpa del amor!... ¡No quiero vivir esperanzada a que tú me quieras como yo lo hago!...

Pero… quizás no me dé por vencida. Luchare por salir adelante y, si me rindo, solo me culpare a mí misma. Después de todo… Yo tuve la culpa de enamorarme, ¿no?...

¿Sabes? Yo sé que vivo escapando de la realidad… Que vivo escapando de mis sentimientos… Pero… También pienso que el amor es como jugar con fuego, como correr cerca del sol… Y yo no sé si quiero quemarme…

_**You make me glow…**__ Sacas lo mejor de mí, me haces querer superarme a mí misma._

_**But I cover up, won't let it show… **__Pero, no lo voy a demostrar, no pareceré débil ante el amor._

_**So I'm putting my defenses up…**__Pondré mis defensas, no dejare que descubras mi secreto._

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love…**__No dejare que sepas que estoy enamorada, cuando yo nop pedí enamorarme._

_**If I ever did that…**__Nunca lo imaginé, y ocultarlo…_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack…**__Hará que sufra mi corazón._

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

* * *

—Y, dime, si tanto sufres, ¿por qué no simplemente decirlo?—dijo Kord a mis espaldas. Lo miré, estaba sonriéndome de forma comprensiva, tal como el solía hacerlo para animarme.

La verdad es que Kord sabía de mis problemas desde hacía tiempo, porque no contaba con que unos meses atrás mi amigo me descubriera en uno de mis tantas depresiones. Así como tampoco contaba con que, desde ese día, él se convirtiera en mi interlocutor… Mejor dicho, en mí apoyo total.

—Ya sabes—continuo mi azulado amigo—Si simplemente lo liberas te sentirás mejor.

— ¿Y tú crees que es tan fácil?—le dije cruzándome de brazos.

—La pregunta debería ser: ¿Por qué tú te lo haces tan complicado?—insistió, apoyando su gigantesca mano en mi hombro.

—No quiero equivocarme, ¿sabes?—le dije resignada—Si él no siente lo mismo, lo voy a perder. Nuestra amistad se volvería rara… No lo sé… Y, eso es lo último que quiero—si la voz me salió quebrada, la verdad no me importo.

Sufría, si, demasiado para ser sano, pero no me importaba. Sonara masoquista, pero por el momento, si sufrir y guardar mi secreto me permitían tenerlo cerca, pues lo guardaría hasta la muerte si era necesario… Aunque eso, en el fondo, me terminaría matando de dolor.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices ahora mismo?—dijo Kord de la nada, haciendo que lo mirara entre sorprendida y otra emoción, que no supe si clasificar como enojo o indignación.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?!—Al final, si resulto ser enojo—Quieres que yo llegue y le diga 'Oye, Eli ¿Adivina qué? Estoy enamorada de ti' ¿Eso quieres que le diga? ¡¿En serio crees que es tan fácil?!—lo mire y vi que no se había ni inmutado por mis gritos. Es más, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia no me daba buena espina.

—De hecho, yo sí creo que sea así de fácil—esa voz, no podía ser. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Que no sea _él_!

Volteé y, efectivamente, vi a Eli. Él estaba tan tranquilo, como si no pasara nada, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados… Tenía que ser una broma.

— ¡Eli! ¡¿Hace cuánto que estas hay?!—grite, una vez superada mi sorpresa inicial. Alterada era poco para mi estado. Estaba histérica, nerviosa, en shock, entre muchas, MUCHAS otras cosas más.

—Lo suficiente para escuchar todo—baje la cabeza, no quería mirarlo. Vaya ironía, no quería que se enterara y, sin querer, yo misma fui la que hizo que me descubriera. En serio, ya nada podía ir peor— ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?—me equivoque. Si podía ir peor.

Levanté la mirada con la boca abierta, dispuesta a reclamarle, porque su tono calmado en estos momentos me ponía de los nervios, y que me estuviera sonriendo como si del clima se tratara el tema, no me ayudaba en mucho. Más bien, ¡no me ayudaba en nada! ¡¿Cómo demonios estaba tan tranquilo?! ¡Maldita sea, yo estaba a punto de caer en colapso!

Pero, y tragándome mí reclamo, cerré la boca y desvié la mirada. De todas formas, reclamándole no se arreglaban las cosas y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Tú lo dijiste, ya lo escuchaste todo, no tengo nada que decir—conteste fríamente. Ya estaba resignada a perderlo, sabía que no me quería, de hecho, hasta la inseguridad me hizo sentir que él de alguna manera se estaba burlando de mí. Qué lindo final, ¿no?

—Pero yo tengo mucho que decir— esta sentencia me saco de mis lamentos. Pero, eso esperaba, ya estaba preparada mentalmente para su rechazo, aunque… no estaba segura de que si dolería tanto—Pero te lo resumiré—alcé la vista, para que me lo dijera de frente, que de su boca saliera un "Yo no te amo"… Pero, lo que hizo con su boca fue totalmente opuesto a lo que yo esperaba.

Solamente sentí como sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Sentí como una corriente pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, mientras mi cintura ahora era aprisionada por sus brazos, obligándome a estar cerca de él… Él me estaba besando… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Él me estaba besando!

Sí, me sorprendí. Demasiado, para ser exactos. Creo que inclusive por unos segundos quede en estado de coma. Al principio, no supe que hacer. Hasta que deje de resistirme…

Mis brazos instintivamente rodearon su cuello y lo acercaron más a mí, profundizando más aquel contacto tan dulce y cálido, mientras mi alma se dejaba llevar por esa mezcla de sensaciones que ahora estaba experimentando.

En serio, no había odiado tanto al oxigeno como cuando reclamó su presencia e hizo que nos separáramos… Yo aún no lo creía, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento despertaría y me daría cuenta de que todo era parte de un sueño.

Abrí los ojos, para darme cuenta de que no era un sueño. Todo era más real que nunca. Lo vi a él, sonriéndome y con un brillo nuevo en los ojos. Por respuesta, también lo hice y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, y cuando él también lo hizo, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas de felicidad se me escaparan…

Por primera vez, desde hacía tiempo, me sentía completa…

_Sacaba lo mejor de mí, era cierto. Me hacía querer superarme a mí misma… Pero ahora lo iba a demostrar, no me importaba parecer débil ante el amor… Baje mis defensas, y por accidente deje que descubriera mi secreto, deje que supiera que estaba enamorada de él, cuando yo no pedí enamorarme. Nunca lo había hecho, no lo había planeado… Pero, ¿saben? Ya no lo ocultaría… Ya no dejaría que sufra mi corazón._

* * *

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo. Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, también modifique la trama de este OS, más que nada, porque quiero pasarlo oficialmente a esta cuenta ya modificado, editado y mejorado… creo. Pues, no tengo nada que decir, solamente que espero que lo hayan disfrutado… y que espero no haberlo empeorado como suelo hacerlo con todo.

En fin, en cuanto a 'Juntos por accidente', agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo en esta nueva versión y también a los que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un review (eso me alegró el día). Y les tengo que aclarar que no he actualizado porque me ha faltado tiempo para escribir (la escuela, la tarea, mis clases extra, la tutoría y los preparativos para el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, sinceramente, me han quitado mucho tiempo), sin mencionar que preferí adelantar los capítulos que me faltan… de hecho, solo me falta estructurar bien el último capítulo y retocar los demás para darlo por terminado, así que espero estar en los próximos días actualizando ese fic.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya saben, yo recibo tomatazos, golpes, patadas, puñetazos, hachazos, lo que ustedes quieran darme. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

**Atte.**

**Sleep Illusion**


End file.
